


The Ryokan

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is stressed and unhappy with life in wizarding London. In an attempt to help Harry relax, Draco takes him to stay in a Ryokan, a traditional Japanese inn.





	The Ryokan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> Thank you very much to the lovely gnarf who encouraged me when I had given up on myself. 
> 
> This is based on the Disney song, _How Far I'll Go_ from Moana.

Draco always knew when the world became far too much for Harry. 

The previous few weeks- and months- had taken their toll on his husband, and his normal ready grin had disappeared. Instead, Harry was irritable and quiet, anxious about a recent promotion to Deputy Lead Auror, and the extra duties that would require of him. Of course, Harry hadn’t ever complained. He had never breathed a word to anybody because managing responsibilities, and saying no had never been his strong suit. 

And somewhere between his obligations at the Ministry, training new recruits, and simply continuing to exist as the bloody _Saviour_ of them all, Harry’s innate joy had become lost. Draco could see that if he didn’t intervene, these worries would become paralysing. So Draco took Harry far away from everything that he knew. 

Draco took Harry on a trip to Japan. 

Draco took Harry to a ryokan, a traditional Japanese inn just outside the wizarding district of Shimogyo, on the outskirts of Kyoto. The true magic of the little inn was their complete isolation. Draco decided to rent out the entire place for them both, so there were no other guests. Harry was the consummate master of concealing his stressors, and Draco feared if others were there, Harry would still feel visible and on show. As soon at they were alone, Harry held Draco tight, murmuring his gratitude into Draco’s white-blond hair. 

And at first, Harry couldn’t quite leave his anxiety behind; the absolute silence felt unnerving. 

Harry’s was a life filled with noise, a life full of loud demands, and harsh, urgent orders. It’d been the same since he was a child, every moment waiting for his uncle’s next criticism. His teenage years had been a cacophony of noise, fear and fright. Harry had taken this noise, this stress for a given; he taken it as his lot in life. The unclouded quiet of the ryokan felt simply scandalous to Harry, felt like a luxury he couldn’t quite grasp that he deserved

Their ryokan was nestled on the edge of a great forest, and Harry was inarticulate at the beauty of the snow-topped mountain view. He simply couldn’t grasp that anything could be quite so exquisite. 

Draco was silent in response to Harry’s breathless commentary, and simply wrapped his arms around Harry’s front, holding his lover’s familiar warmth close to his own body. Harry’s pure astonishment was the only view Draco desired. He closed his eyes, taking in Harry’s scent and running his fingertips over his lover’s trembling, restless form. _Harry deserved more than the story allocated to him by the world_ , Draco thought. _Harry deserved to live his own truth_. 

Draco hoped their week in the ryokan, so still, calm and untroubled, would be the start of his beloved finding this out for himself. 

The ryokan had _tatami_ \- simple matting on the floor of their rooms, and glass sliding doors. Their bedding was simple futons that were spread on the floor. Outside were the _onsen_ , hot springs that fed from the mountains above. The water was warm and pleasant, and Harry could hardly believe that it hadn’t been charmed to stay the perfect temperature. Indeed, one of the very few rules of their stay was that magic was forbidden. Neither Harry nor Draco felt the need to use their wands; life at the ryokan was so simple that magic was simply unwarranted. They wore only the simple yukata robes that were provided for them, but that felt like no hardship. Their simple cotton felt feather-like in their softness beside their skin. 

The only other people Harry and Draco met were the two elderly owners. The two wizards were gracious, and kind, but Harry preferred to let Draco discuss and debate with them. Draco spoke a little Japanese, and Harry let the incomprehensible words wash over him, content for once simply to listen. It was a rare luxury simply to _be_ , to not be required to contribute or impart his own opinions. 

Their food was simple but delicious; local traditional dishes that the owners called _kaiseki_ , served at three precise times of the day. Harry struggled to understand precisely what was in each of his meals, but then he did love the luxury of being looked after, and of sharing these new experiences with Draco. For the first time in many months, Harry was aware of his own contentment, and it felt both rare and precious.

They spent each day sleeping late, cuddling and kissing. After breakfast, Harry would usually be the first to suggest they relaxed in the springs. 

“Lets get washed up, and go in the bath,” Harry proposed to Draco. “We’ll shower first, and then we’ll hop in.” 

The longer they were at the ryokan, the more Harry realised he’d been letting his life weigh him down. The air surrounding them was cold and sharp, which contrasted beautifully with the heat and steam of the water. As he immersed himself Harry felt the stresses of his life drain from his muscles. He felt truly happy; felt the tensions of his life disappear. In a life of almost twenty-three years Harry had never been so still, or so relaxed, and it made Harry’s heart sing to know Draco loved him enough to look after him like he had done.

As he lay there in the enveloping water of the spring, Harry heard the sound of the glass door close behind him. Draco shed the small towel he’d been wearing and stepped down into the water beside Harry. Draco gave Harry a beatific smile, and lent over to carefully kiss his husband's jaw. 

“This is extraordinary,” Harry whispered in reply to the kiss, “just being here with you. I love my job, love our friends and family. But I know now that I've been overdoing it… Stretching myself too thinly. I was frightened to let anybody down, or be anything less than perfect. I was at breaking point Draco, and wasn’t even able to see it.”

“It’s admirable how hard you work, love.” Draco replied, knotting their fingers together easily. “But sometimes you forget that you don’t always have to be our _Saviour_. Sometimes it’s alright just to be Harry. My husband.”

“I know…” Harry conceded. “Working all the time. Pushing my own limits. It’s only what I’m used to. I’ve forgotten my perspective, Draco. Forgotten how to be my own person.”

“Well, that’s why I brought you here,” Draco said easily. “To relax, find some silence in your busy existence and find your own story. You’ve worked hard and deserve to be looked after, and that’s my job. To take care of you.”

Harry and Draco stayed in the Shimogyo onsen until the sun dipped behind the pink-hued mountains. They talked for hours, sharing inconsequential conversations that that nevertheless captivated their whole attentions. When Harry finally emerged Draco wrapped a large towel around a shivering Harry, pressing a warm kiss against his husband’s pliant lips. 

“No matter what, you always look after me,” Harry said, as he reluctantly broke the kiss. “You look after me when I forget to look after myself. You’ve made my life wonderful.”

“Because I love you, Harry Potter. Together we’re invincible.” 

Draco led Harry by the hand to the simple futons that awaited them, and they lay together without an inch of space between them. 

“I love you too.” Harry said, and Draco kissed him once more. 

And that very evening, the Shimogyo ryokan was witness to Harry and Draco conducting themselves in a manner that could scarcely be described as subdued or relaxing. That hardly mattered though, for afterwards, while they slumbered in each other’s arms, their hearts were weightless, free and overflowing with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
